


quite the masterpiece

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajeel Redfox can't flirt, Gen, Museums, cliche but its cute, elementary teacher!levy and museum guide!gajeel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: after a long and exhausting day of work, levy goes to the local museum for some well-deserved relaxation and sight-seeing. what she gets isn't exactly what she asked for, but she's not complaining.(or, alternatively, i'm supposed to be an example but i would much prefer being kissed against the wall again)





	quite the masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> this is wild and came out of the random and i changed the prompt a little but who cares, here, have it

To be true, perhaps she should have come earlier - but there were papers for grading and monthly program to be written and a whole another mess of duties. It had been a long day - a long week.

And finally free at last, Levy walked into the museum and headed towards the register.

She almost collided with a small family on her way towards the first hall. The museum was brimming with people - not quite as much as it might have had in the earlier hours, but still enough to make her dizzy and jumpy. Her fingers gripped her purse tightly, entry card hanging from her neck.

The guards chatted with her as they checked her in. Levy smiled and felt herself relax. The place was familiar, almost painfully so - she would probably make her way through blindfolded if she had to. 

“A bit late today, aren’t we?”

Levy bit back a startled squeal and turned around sharply. A strong, steady hand on her arm prevented her from surging forward in what surely would have been yet another accident. 

“Hello to you too, Sir Guide” she called, pushing all her annoyance into her voice. Not that it would prevent the joy from showing on her face. “Having fun bossing people around?”

“Always.” The museum guide from hell, also known as Gajeel (or the bane of her existence), gave her what might he considered a charming smile. (No, she didn’t smile at him. No, she didn’t feel any butterflies in her belly.) “Want a tour? I have no one to show around.”

“Depends. Will it be for free?” 

“Always for the only teacher who actually can control her kids.” He offered her his arm. “You coming?”

Levy nodded her head and gingerly placed her hand on the crook of his elbow. She could - would humor him for a while. Despite their playful banter and his unending arsenal of jokes relating to her height, she enjoyed those rare moments in-between looking over her pupils when she could talk to him. He was quite a pleasant company when he wasn’t teasing her.

And he was quite a pleasant sight, she had to admit. A lock of his long hair, as always into a not-so-neat ponytail, brushed her bare shoulder. Her fingers twitched to run her fingers through it. 

Gajeel was good at his job, she had to admit. Even since the first time she’d come last year, a small flock of nervous 7-year olds lined behind her, he’d been doing his best to help her and entertain her pupils. He might have had a… peculiar way of helping, like that one time he told her she “looked like shit” after pulling an all-nighter, or that one time he told a violent story from his high school years to “teach her kids to not fight.”

“Are you going to bring the tiny pests here next week?” Gajeel asked her while she was observing one large piece of armor.

Levy looked up and tilted her head at him.

“You know, I think this outfit would fit you pretty well” she told him, gesturing to the full metal suit. “I’m not sure where we are putting all this hair, though...”

“Very funny.” He rolled his eyes. (An eye roll should not be allowed to make her bite her lip.) “You know, I can go find another person to give a free tour to.”

“Go on.” Levy gave him her best dashing smile and moved to the nearby showcase. “I’m sure everyone here will appreciate your comforting company and your stellar sense of humor.”

Gajeel grumbled something as he walked over to catch up with her.

“What was that?” she asked innocently.

“I hate it when you’re right.” Although he was frowning, his eyes twinkled with amusement. “Consider yourself lucky, you troublesome woman.”

“Why?” 

Instead of answering her question, Gajeel stopped by a small family nearby to explain something about the exhibit in the glass case. Levy leaned against the wall and watched him with a small smile. There was something oddly… soothing about watching him. He was good at it - his simple words seemed to excite the children and soon he was barrelled with questions. 

Not wanting to intrude or cause him a problem, Levy waved and went ahead.

The exhibition seemed to be visiting, brought from somewhere in Western Europe. There were many colorful pieces of clothing and bright, gleaming weapons. A couple more suits armor, fully or partially renovated, were there to compliment the ones she’d seen before. Even though she was supposed to be off work, her mind kept coming with various ways to showcase all those beautiful things to her pupils.

Oh well. Being a teacher was never over.

Levy was making her way to a wall lined with old oil paintings when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and moved to the side so she wouldn’t disturb anyone.

**[mama: are you coming to dinner today, sweetie? it's getting quite late]**

**_18:47_ **

_I’m in the history museum,_ Levy typed. She had promised to visit her parents for the evening, but she’d ended up staying at school later than she’d expected and it meant postponing her visit as well. _I’m going to be home soon. 30 minutes, maybe._

**[mama: half an hour isn’t soon, sweetheart]**

_**18:50** _

 

**[mama, i’m 26. i’m not a child, as much you would probably like that]**

_**18:51** _

 

**[mama: i know, sweetheart. where are you? i’d like to see you. it’s been quite a long time]**

_**18:53** _

 

**[i’m at the museum, i wanted to go see the new exhibition before closing time. and you saw me just last week!]**

_**18:55** _

 

**[mama: not for your mother, young lady]**

_**18:56** _

 

**[i can take a selfie if you want?]**

_**18:56** _

 

Her mother’s only reply was a thumbs up emoji. Levy shook her head, amused, and lifted up her phone. Her friends had made sure to teach her to take proper pictures. She flinched when the lightning went off, a small curse slipping from her lips.

“You know, you ain’t allowed to take photos of the exhibits.”

Levy let out a startled squeak and almost dropped her phone. 

“Gajeel! What’s it with you and scaring me today? You’re giving me a fright!” She pressed one hand to her chest. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. (She didn’t know if it was from the scare, or from how up to this close, the dark brown of his eyes seemed almost red.) 

“Not on purpose.” The corner of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile.

“You’re horrible.” She willed the heat away from her face. “Besides, I’m just taking a photo for my mother. Of me, not the showcase. You know how mothers are.”

“My case stands.” Gajeel plucked her phone from her hands and held it away. “No photos of artworks allowed, little miss.”

Levy sputtered and lifted her hands up to get her phone. Her attempts were miserable failures - he was over a foot taller than her. And she wasn’t even in heels. She wasn’t going to jump around like a child and make a fool of herself in front of all those people.

“It’s just a selfie” she said, a small whine slipping lacing her voice. “Look at it! There’s nothing but me in the picture!”

“I know.”

Levy stared. Her face was burning - she could feel the heat of it against her hands, feel her belly going in tangles, her heart going like a hummingbird. And the idiot was still smiling- smiling as if- as if-

“Now do I have to spell it out for you, or you finally got it?”

Levy nodded, almost robotically. She was smart, she was- she shouldn’t be put speechless by some museum guide, even if he happened to have beautiful hair and smoldering eyes!

“I- I get it, Gajeel.”

“Good it.” He let a moment pass. “Why are you just standing there? And stop staring at me. It’s weird.”

“I’m just wondering if you’re going to kiss me or I have to” she blurted out instinctively, then covered her mouth. All that embarrassment she’d managed to beat down returned tenfold. His ears seemed to be red, too. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

And suddenly she was lifted into the air and there were warm lips pressing against her mouth. 

He was... gentle, testing her limits but not pushing past them. His hands ran over her waist before settling on her hips. Steady, strong, firm, but not greedy. He held her but didn’t push her. His mouth was warm, sweet, his lips oddly soft against hers. Levy found she loved it.

“Took you a while”  Gajeel whispered against her mouth, once there was a breath of space between them.

“Shut up. Just… Just shut up.” Levy laced her hands into his hair and pulled it out of the already messy ponytail. A small sigh slipped from her lips. “Just kiss me again before we get kicked out for public displays or whatever.”

“Don’t worry. We’re closing off already.” That smirk had to be classified as a weapon of mass destruction - whatever strength was left in her knees suddenly vaporized. “I can kiss you all you want, little miss McGarden.”

Levy had nothing to say to that. Perhaps her parents could wait for a little while more.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [pan-princess-levy](http://pan-princess-levy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
